Dancing in the Dark
by FirstThingsLast
Summary: Kyle and Cartman appear to be enemies, but what happens when the lights go out..? No plot what-so-ever, just lots of touching. ;D Kyman. Boy on boy. Slash. Lemon. Rated M for language and sexual material.


**Authors Note;**

**It's been a while since I've written anything for public viewing, which is a bit sad on my part since I write a lot. **

**So, I've recently developed a new love for the KyleXCartman (Kyman) pairing, despite the fact that I used to be a total Style fan. I thought it'd be really interesting to write something for them. I was hoping to do a story with more plot and chapters and such but with the holidays coming up I just don't have the time. /: maybe sometime soon though.**

**To some of my reader's dismay, there is not going to be any rape like most Kyman stories are. I 'd rather the sex be willing in a way, sorry. **

**This used to be a song fic, hence the title. I decided that I didn't like the way it read with the lyrics though. If you really wanna see it just leave a review and I'd be more than happy to add the version with lyrics.**

**Oh well, I'll stop my rambling now and let you read. ;D**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! The characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker . **

**.:::::::::.**

It had been snowing quite a bit lately, not to say that it didn't snow a lot normally. It was snowing much more than usual though; so much so that the substance was breaking tree branches and weighing down power lines. This resulted in many power outages, the black outs becoming a common occurrence in the small town.

Just like it had been a lot recently, the power was out once again. Kyle was left to deal with this problem, his newly developed fear of the dark kicking in as his vision was impaired. The only light that he was given came from several candles placed around him.

That wasn't even the worst part. His parents conveniently chose that very week to return to New Jersey to visit his Mother's family, leaving him and his brother at the Cartmans' residence.

It was the worst..or so you'd think..

A green hat fell the the floor silently, landing on the cold cement.

"That's where you're wrong ." a voice whispered into the Jewish boys ear.

The house was quiet as put the youngest Broflovski boy to bed, reassuring him that the lights wouldn't be out forever. While he attempted to sleep, his older brother was in the basement taking care of a task of his own.

"No..I know I'm right!" Kyle shot back, starting something they both knew this was leading to.

A strong hand held a very fragile pair of thin wrists against the wall above a mess of wavy, red hair. This kept the small male restrained as the other large hand pressed against his rear, pushing the lower half of his body against his captors.

The day-walker put on the same act he always did when they played this game, wiggling himself around half-heartedly in attempts to 'escape'. They both knew it was just a visage though, one that could be seen through very easily and even if he was honestly trying to get away, he wouldn't be strong enough to do so.

This wasn't the first time they had let an argument take this turn, after all. This actually happened quite often.

There was something about the rage that built up in them both, something about their passion to argue with each other that led to this. It was the very thing that usually pushed people apart that kept them together and, in a sick sort of way, they got their pleasure from their hatred for one another.

Kyle felt his back pushed against the wall with the slightest amount of force. The larger male's groin pushed against his firmly as a smirk consumed Eric's lips. He began to roll his hips in small circles, grinding the red-head.

The Jew swallowed down a groan, his face turning a bright shade of pink. He bit down on the inside of his cheek. His eyes locked on the honey-colored ones that were staring right back at him.

Cartman released his grip on the other's wrists, those now free arms slinking around the big-boned teen's neck. He moved his hands to run down his partners slightly curved sides until they latched on to Kyle's hips, pulling them closer as he began to grind their lower-halves together more feverishly. This earned a louder, more clear moan from red-head that he savored.

The more feminine of the two leaned up, pressing his soft lips against those of his partners to capture him in a rather passionate kiss. The boy allowed entrance into his warm cavern almost instantly, a hopeless war between their tongues ensuing. Kyle always lost this fight for dominance, though he always tried.

Cartman soon broke the kiss, pulling his mouth away. His eyes looked into the emerald ones in front of him as his attention was brought to the orange jacket the small teen wore. His fingers fumbled around to find the zipper, looking for it with his eyes being useless due to the very low lighting enabling them to only see things right in front of their faces.

Once the small, cold piece of metal was in his grasp, he pulled it down in one swift movement, separating the very teeth that held the article together.

"Fucking fat-ass." the day-walker spat, keeping his eyes on the other's dark orbs. The words might have seemed bitter to anyone else, but to Eric, they were like fuel.

The brunette pushed the familiar jacket over his partners shoulders, gravity taking care of the rest along with a little wiggling of the boy's arms. He then lowered his lips to the soft neck in front of him, kissing down every inch until he reached the collarbone. He nipped at the spot a bit before sucking on the warm piece of flesh.

His pudgy hands worked their way underneath the white T-shirt that Kyle still had on, sliding up his torso until they found what they were looking for. The small teen shivered a bit at the cold fingers running over his skin.

Eric's fingers toyed with the pink buds on the other's chest, his mouth still working on leaving it's mark. He rubbed circles over the nipples with his thumbs, feeling them begin to harden under his touch.

Kyle arched his back instinctively as another moan escaped from between his lips despite his attempts to hold it back. It was no use though, his partner knew he was enjoying it; moaning or not.

Once satisfied, Cartman pulled his mouth back. If he were able to see he surely would have been admiring the mark he had skillfully left behind. He moved his palms to rest over the smaller teen's chest, moving them in a small circular motion to maintain friction.

He smiled wickedly at the control he possessed over the more feminine male.

Kyle slid his hands to rest on the other male's shoulders. He squeezed them a bit as a whimper sounded from the back of his throat. He not only needed more, he wanted it. He wanted to cut all of this unnecessary stuff out and just get to it.

"Cut it out!" he protested, ironically trying to egg the larger teen on to speed this up.

Knowing exactly what the day-walker was up to, the Nazi-like teen wasn't about to give in to what the other boy wanted.

"No way, you dirty Jew." he replied as he moved his hands from under the tee-shirt and into the cold basement air. He smirked as he moved his hand up onto the curly locks on the slightly younger boy's head. "If you want something..you have to get on your knees and earn it." His grip tightened on the strawberry colored curls.

"No way, lard-ass!" he replied stubbornly.

"..Now." Eric added, disregarding the fact that the redhead had ever spoke out against the idea.

Kyle shook his head a bit, "I said n-"

The 16 year old was cut off as he felt the other male tug at his hair roughly. His hands shot up to grip the large wrist above his head, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"What was that..?" Cartman asked.

The Broflovski boy let out a pained whimper before nodding his head to show that he'd do it. He felt the strain on his scalp disappear and his knees hit the ground almost instantly after being released.

Kyle got onto his knees more comfortably before running his small hands up the other's legs. His hands met at the button that held the pants on the big-boned teen's body. He made quick work of it, opening bother the button and the zipper before tugging the pants down enough to let them fall and pool around Cartman's ankles.

He moved his thin fingers over the front of the silky boxers, the hardened bulge making it obvious that Cartman was already turned on. He felt his way up to the elastic, pulling it away from the other male's body and tugging them down just enough to let them drop to the floor with the pants.

Kyle's skilled hand moved to grip the large shaft in his fingers gently. He began to pump his hand slowly up and down the entire length, moving the skin around sensually. This earned a moan from Eric, making the red head smile mischievously.

After a bit more of this he stopped, holding his hand near the base to keep the still growing erection in place. He poked his pink tongue out from between his lips, closing his eyes gently as he ran it over the slit slowly. He licked over the slit several times before taking the entire tip into his mouth. He sucked gently as his tongue ran circles around the very sensitive end. His hand began to pump up and down the organ again, giving attention to the part of the member that his mouth wasn't taking care of.

Eric placed his hands in the other boy's hair yet again, letting his own head fall back in pleasure, his eyes half-lidded. His 'little monster' had gotten very good at this, having gotten plenty of practice.

His hands pulled at the curls as he became rather impatient. He had a plan though, and with a wicked smile and no warning he bucked his hips forward. This sent his length fully into the Jew's mouth and into his throat.

The red head gagged as the head hit the back of his throat suddenly, his eyes opening wide. His hand remained at the base as he pulled back.

"Ass-hole!" he snapped.

"Get back to sucking, you filthy Jew!" Eric hissed.

Kyle rolled his eyes but didn't protest any further, taking the member back into his mother. This time, instead of waiting for the organ to be shoved down his throat, he slid his lips down it as far as he felt comfortable. His emerald eyes stared up at the other innocently as he began to bob his head.

He let his tongue press against the underside of the erection, his hands resting against the thighs near his face for support. He continued to move his head, the length going into his mouth further with every bob until he reached the base. The thin male eventually picked up the pace, letting out an occasional moan to send vibrations up the up the member.

The brunette let this go just so far though, not prepared to let himself finish in the other teens mouth. He pulled back, releasing his grip on kyle's hair to push his head away.

"That's enough.." Cartman announced, his lips twisting into another one of his famous smirks. The mere gesture alone sent chills down the red head's spine.

He gave the Jew another push, causing the small teen to fall back onto his elbows, his feet flat against the floor as his legs bent at the knees. The more dominant of the two got down on his knees to hover over his partner.

Cartman didn't even bother to unbutton Kyle's green jeans, pulling them down roughly along with the boxers underneath them. He struggled to tug the tight bottoms off of the other, getting them off over his feet being a challenge in it's own. The chestnut haired boy managed to get them off soon enough though.

"God damn.. could your pants be any tighter..?" he complained as he threw the bottoms to the side and moved the thin, pale legs over his shoulders. This caused the red-head to fall onto his back.

"Shut up, fat-ass. You're just mad because you can't wear them." Kyle fired back, shivering at the freezing air against his exposed bottom half.

Eric rested his hands on the insides of both of Kyle's knees, holding his legs in place as he leaned down to place a kiss on the day-walkers lips. He pecked them a few times sweetly before sitting up a bit again to position himself.

The larger male slid himself inside of the tight entrance, trying his best to control himself from just simply thrusting in all of the way.

The red heads hands moved to grip the brown hair of his partner as he let out a strangled cry. His mouth hung agape slightly as his emerald eyes stared up at Cartman. His cheeks gleamed a bright pink that could be seen even in the low lighting. The feeling of being completely filled by the other almost being too much for him to handle.

That face. It was that lusting look on the other male's face that drove Cartman wild. It was so dirty, yet almost innocent in appearance. He pushed as far as he could into the boy, enjoying the way the submissive boy seemed to suck him in.

"Even your ass is greedy." Cartman stated, trying to say it in the most composed voice he could muster up.

Kyle just scoffed, it becoming apparent that his large friend couldn't give up insulting him long enough to have an intimate moment. He opened his mouth wider to say something witty but was interrupted when he felt the other boy pull out just enough to thrust back in roughly.

"Were you going to say something..?" the male on top asked, smirking more. Of course he knew the half ginger was going to talk, he enjoyed taunting him though.

"U-uhm..no. " the feminine male replied, giving in to the teasing he was getting.

"Good." The sadistic boy said in a somewhat triumphant tone before beginning to move in and out of the other.

Kyle shut his eyes tightly, tugging at the brown hair in his hands as he moaned out. He loved this feeling. The feeling of letting his body be taken over, of relying on someone else to give him pleasure, and that desperate feeling for more that only his lover could satisfy.

On the other hand, it was completely different for Eric who wanted nothing more than to control the very boy he claimed to hate. He wanted to hear him beg and plead, to watch as he squirmed at the things done to him and to degrade him.

This was the sort of thing that made their relationship so twisted.

Eric moved one of his hands to rest on the other's chest for support, releasing his grip on one of the smaller male's legs. He watched as Kyle's body seemed to writhe with pleasure, the Jew's mouth hung opened as he moaned and groaned at the larger male's movement.

The brunette loved how lewd the Jewish boy's body was, and craved to see more. He pulled back further than the previous thrusts before slamming back into the boy below him.

By chance, he hit just the right spot that made Kyle feel nothing but pure ecstasy. The submissive boy cried out rather loudly, his eyes opening as his hand shot up to his mouth. He bit down on his index finger, knowing how quiet the home was and how easily they'd be found out if he moaned like that. He looked up at the other apologetically.

As if to accept the apology, Cartman repeated the action over and over, his pace picking up as he did so. The friction caused Kyle to bite down even harder, his moans muffled due to the finger in his mouth. His fragile body slid back and forth against the floor with every powerful thrust.

Not one to be very mundane, the dominant male decided to change things up after doing this for what he considered to be too long. He slowed the motion of his hips as he released his grip on the other leg, letting that one fall to his side also before grabbing the red heads hips tightly. He rolled back onto his rear, pulling the smaller male onto his lap without separating himself from the other's entrance.

Kyle looked at him timidly, moving his saliva cover finger from his mouth. He rested both of his hands on the chest in front of him for some balance as he began to bounce his hips up and down, feeling the larger male's member moving inside of him again. He bit down on his bottom lip as he tried not to cry out again.

Cartman began to thrust upwards to assist the other, his smirk returning as he let out a groan. "Mmm, there we go.." he said in an almost inaudible tone before leaning back on one of his hands, the other still grasping at a tiny hip.

"Ngh..C-Cartman!" The day-walker could feel himself getting close to reaching his limit, the motion of his hips becoming more spastic.

Eric could feel the other tightening around his length and knew what was ahead. He bucked his hips upwards as hard as he could, thrusting as deep and as hard as he could manage in one motion. This earned an uncontained cry from Kyle, which he was almost certain his neighbors would hear. He continued as the hand on the small hip traveled down to grip the other boy's cock.

He stroked it quickly, anticipating the climax which soon came. The red head panted heavily as he released his mixture on both of their torsos, his hips still riding the brunette's erection as Cartman came soon after.

Kyle made sure to milk the other completely before stopping, out of breath. He wrapped his arms around the other male's neck and hugged him close , relaxing his now fatigued body against him.

They say there for some time, listening to each others breathing as the heat died down along with their sex drive.

"I still say that Japan isn't part of Asia.." Eric said with a sly smile soon after his breathing returned to normal.

Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled away just enough to look at the his lover's face. "You're such an idiot.." he giggled before placing a kiss on the others lips.

**.:::::::::.**

**Yeah, the ending is pretty doofy but I wanted to end it in a somewhat happy manner.**

**And yes, I did get a bit lazy towards the end, that's why it's so suckish.**

**So yeah, please review~**

**It takes a total of 45.7 seconds and would make me happy (because I'm easily excitable.)**

**Thanks for reading. ;D**


End file.
